Crossing the border
by Marazzu
Summary: Will be completely rewritten. AU, where Luke has been thrown out of his home by his uncle. While only starting to discover his power, which side he chooses?
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing the border**

A/N: So… I know that the older story was crap. So, I decided to write it again, this time I try to do this better.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**1. An argument**

Two fast-moving landspeeders could be seen in the Dune Sea. Sand whirled around them, when they pushed against the wind in the almost unbelievable speeds for landspeeder. But that didn't worry Luke Skywalker and Biggs Darklighter, because they were used to those kind of speeds, and most importantly, loved it.

They were racing to the Luke's uncle's farm. Luke was leading, and was using an every piece of his concentration to keep that place. His speeder's engine was almost at its limits. Biggs tried to get ahead of him, but somehow Luke knew when Biggs tried that, and he always managed to do a countering move.

Luke knew that if he told Uncle Owen about his special talents, he would probadly lock him in his own room and say that he could come out until he was being normal again. That always angered Luke, because he thought of himself as a normal human being. But still, Uncle Owen thought Luke as a freak and Luke had heard how his uncle told his aunt that Luke wasn't normal.

_Why doesn't Uncle Owen understand that I'm normal even if I don't want to be a moisture farmer?_

While Luke was in his thoughts, Biggs decided to use this new chance and pushed the accelerator on its limits. Luke noticed that too late and all he could do was to watch how Biggs speeded past him. Luke knew that he didn't have a chance to win anymore, and slowed his speed.

He saw Biggs's victorious grin when he stopped near Luke's house. Luke made a face that signalled Biggs that he would not win next time and drove his speeder to the garage. He then jumped out of his speeder and started to walk outside to talk to Biggs, but stopped when he saw that Uncle Owen had come to the doorway and watched him angrily.

"Luke, what I have said to you about racing?" he asked. Luke had heard that question so many times that he already knew what his uncle would answer. So, he just shrugged and tried to walk outside, but his uncle was blocking his way.

"I ask again," Uncle Owen asked, "What I have said to you about racing?"

"Never go racing, because it is dangerous and you could die," Luke answered.

"And still you haven't done what I have told you! You never do what I have told you to do! You don't do your chores, only thing that you do is that mindless racing! Just like your mindless father!"

"That's because I don't want to be a farmer like you!" Luke shouted, enraged. "And racing is not mindless!"

"What did you say!" Uncle Owen screamed, enraging even more. "How can you say that! Go to your room, now!"

"What!" Luke shouted. "I'm seventeen years old! You can't command me to go my room!"

"I can and I will! Now go or else…"

"What? You make me to stay in this hellhole for another season? I don't care!" Luke said, turning away.

"You are not leaving like that!" Uncle Owen said, grabbing Luke's shoulder.

"I am! Let me go!" Luke said, trying to get away from Uncle Owen's grip. His uncle didn't let go, because he was too angry to listen. Luke quickly understood what was happening. He and his uncle were fighting. For the first time in his life. Usually he would have just done what hi uncle had told him, but his comment about Luke's father had made Luke's anger boil.

"Apologise and go to your room!" Uncle Owen said with commanding voice.

"I will not apologise and LET ME GO!" Luke screamed, his rage deepening even more. Then, he saw something unbelievable. His uncle let go of him and flew to nearby wall, like something invisible power had pushed him.

Luke looked at his hands, terrified, because somehow he knew that he had done that. He watched at his uncle's eyes, and saw how those were full of horror. It took a moment to Luke to realise that his uncle was scaring him. He tried to talk, but all that came out was fuzzy rattle.

Luke started to walk to him, he wanted to help him, and apologise… But he saw how his uncle pointed to the door.

"Go… Go…" he said, and after he had breathed more, he added: "Go, and _never _come back!"

He had said that with all his power, and it terrified Luke. How would you feel when one that has raised you, would drive you away? Away, to the cold and harsh world? Luke watched his uncle just as terrified as he was. Then, he started to stumble to the door. He looked his uncle one last time, and tears were starting to fall.

_Go, and never come back!_

He ran out of the room, and he knew that he was now alone in this world.

00000

Darth Vader had had a weird day, a day that foreboded something. The Force was silent, like before a storm. Even the depths of the dark side were surprisingly passive. Vader was meditating, and waiting. This was something he had felt only once before. The Force was forming to the shades of grey, not anymore it was purely dark and aggressive.

There was someone, Vader knew that. Only a Jedi or very powerful Force sensitive that did not know about his power. Vader was strongly supporting the first conclusion. He and his master would have known if such a child would have been born, it had to be a Jedi, that had somehow survived the Purge, hiding in some desolate world, and waiting to come out of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thank you for the reviews, they mean much to me. And here's a new chapter for you!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Two**

Biggs had been waiting for Luke in front of Lars's garage. He had been starting to grow tired for waiting Luke, but then he heard arguing and then he saw how Luke came out, his face red because of tears. Biggs could see that Owen had hurt Luke badly.

"What happened, Luke?" He asked, running to him. Luke noticed Biggs, and tried to hide his tears. But he didn't want to talk to Biggs about the situation. Instead he quickly ran to his speeder, ignited its engines, and drove away from garage with full speed. Biggs could barely understand what was happening. He knew that Owen and Luke had argued, but never it had come to Luke being on verge of tears and running away.

_I have to get some answers,_ Biggs thought, ran to his speeder, and drove after Luke, to the direction of Jundland Wastes…

00000

The twin suns were slowly descending to the horizon. The sunset colored Tatooine's sandy dunes to the shade of orange and purple, and slowly the heat of the day started to get lower.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the rock right next to his hut, meditating about the day's events. Not that there was much of meditating, since the life of a hermit wasn't very rushed. But still, meditating got him together with the Force, and reminding him about happier days in Jedi Temple.

But this day was very different compared to the other rather boring days. Obi-Wan had been making some food when he had felt a flickering in the Force. Obi-Wan had thought that young Luke was just subconsciously using his Force-abilities. But then he felt an overwhelming pain and grief flowing from Luke, and realised that something tragic had happened.

He felt when Luke ran away from his home, driving to the Wastes, probadly wanting to drive away forever. But he couldn't. Obi-Wan sensed that many Sand People camps were on that particular direction. Luke would be caught, and something bad would definitely happen.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured to himself, when he stood up and reached for his lightsaber.

00000

Deep in the Jundland Wastes, young man sat on the ground next to his landspeeder. He had came there because he wanted to run away, somewhere where no one would know him or find him. But his landspeeder's engine had blown up, and now he was sitting there, trying desperately push his thoughts away.

_Why, why I am cursed like this?_ Luke thought and put his face in his hands. _Why I have been thrown away by my loved ones? Why I can't be normal? Why I am even alive? I'm a monster, I almost killed my uncle! Without even touching him! I'm some kind of a demon! Maybe it is better that I don't go back to civilization that hates me…_

Luke slowly rose up, turned to the landspeeder. He knew that a driver's bench had secret compartment, which contained a small survival kit and a blaster. He should be able survive with that a few days longer in this cursed desert. Or… he could just end his cursed life…

00000

Biggs was worried. He had been driving over an hour, and he still hadn't found Luke, even if he's speeder was more faster than Luke's. _Too bad that a landspeeder doesn't leave any tracks, _he thought. He knew that he would have to search all places in Jundland Wastes if he would want to find Luke.

_Luke can do the most unexpected things when he acts on instinct, he can basically be anywhere. _Biggs thought. _I have to find him soon or the Sand People find him! I hope that I can get to him before something bad happens…Even if he is alive anymore…_

Then, he watched to the nearby dune, and saw Luke's speeder. Biggs quickly drove next to it, and jumped out. He didn't see Luke. He walked around the speeder, and was startled. He saw Luke, ragged and bloody, lying on the ground, his eyes closed…


End file.
